


I Was Here

by MyFictionalLife



Series: Moving Through Life With You [4]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Parent Pepper Potts, Protective Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFictionalLife/pseuds/MyFictionalLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Darcy stared into the mirror, her eyes, so much like her father's, staring back at her. The closest she could come to seeing his eyes again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Here

I Was Here – Beyonce

Darcy stared into the mirror, her eyes, so much like her father's, staring back at her. The closest she could come to seeing his eyes again.

A gentle knock sounded on the door pulling her gaze back into focus.

“Darce? The others and I are going. Pepper and Happy are waiting for you.”

She didn't bother to raise her voice above a whisper. Steve would here her and she wasn't sure she could trust herself to speak at her normally level just yet.

“I’ll meet them in the garage.”

“Okay Darce. I’ll see you there.”

Having answered almost as quietly, Steve headed down to meet the rest of the team. With each step he ignored the persistent urge to go back and wrap Darcy up in his arms, hating that this was a pain he couldn't protect her from.

Squaring her shoulders, Darcy returned to putting on her final touches. Having painted her lips Iron Man red, she slid on her gold cuff bracelets and grabbed her purse.

The ride down to the elevator was silent.

Happy smiled at her solemnly as he took in her attire.

“You look lovely as always Ms Stark.”

Nodding in thanks, Darcy slipped into the back seat next to Pepper, her hand reaching out for her step-mothers’ support.

Pepper clutched her hand like a life line, wrapping her other hand over their joined grasp. 

“You’re going to be the only one appropriately dressed.”

Separating their hands, Darcy smoothed down imaginary creases in her red dress, her eyes flickering to Peppers black dress.

“Are you sure?”

“It’s what he would have wanted.”

“I know.”

Pepper passed a case over to her.

“You’re just missing one thing.”

Opening the box Darcy let out a watery snort at the sight of the dark tinted Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses. 

“I didn’t think you’d let me get away with wearing glasses.”

Pepper’s eyes sparked briefly with mischief as she pulled out her own pair.

“Not on your own I wouldn’t.”

As the car pulled to a stop outside the cemetery the pair took a deep breath, readying themselves for the onslaught of cameras.

Darcy slid her sunglasses on as Happy opened her door.

“Here we go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually wrote this. I feel horrible. It's so close to Christmas too. I mean what is wrong with me?? I'm sorry!
> 
> On another note... here's what Darcy was wearing if you were interested....
> 
> [](http://s292.photobucket.com/user/ladeste/media/IWasHereDarcysoutfit.jpg.html)  
> 


End file.
